Dial
I sono congegni strani e misteriosi che assomigliano a conchiglie ma hanno la capacità di contenere grandi quantità di energia e materia, come elementi naturali. Sebbene abbiano origine a Skypiea, alcuni di essi possono raggiungere il mare blu. La rarità dei Dial varia in base al tipo di Dial, infatti in alcuni casi ne esiste solamente uno di una particolare specie o addirittura ne esistevano alcuni tutt'oggi estinti. Non si sa con certezza quanti Dial esistano e quanti se ne siano estinti, ciò di cui si è a conoscenza è il fatto che si possono trovare sotto le scogliere in riva alle spiagge di Skypiea. I Dial in generale Ci sono molti tipi di Dial. La maggior parte di essi si trovano comunemente in tutta Skypiea, tuttavia alcuni sono reperibili solamente in particolari zone dell'isola. I Dial contengono energia e materia nel loro interno, normalmente la assorbono da alcuni particolari fori presenti su di un lato della conchiglia. Anche se per un lungo periodo non vengono adoperati, i Dial sembrano trattenere il contenuto assorbito per un tempo indefinito. Sembra che alcuni tipi di Dial funzionino solo a Skypiea, probabilmente per le condizioni atmosferiche del luogo non trovabili nelle altre aree del cielo o le aree sottostanti Skypiea. È chiaro che i Dial sono capaci di sprigionare energia in differenti modi a seconda del tipo di Dial. La guerra a Skypiea A Skypiea e ad Upper Yard le battaglie sono combattute diversamente che nel Mare Blu. Molto spesso le armi sono potenziate grazie ai Dial; queste combinazioni permettono di creare potenti armi. Spesso i Dial sono usati in modo creativo: alcune volte le strategie messe in atto in battaglia sono orientate in base ai Dial disponibili e chi possiede queste particolari conchiglie è più avvantaggiato di chi non ne ha neanche uno. Gli Impact Dial, come i Reject Dial e gli Axe Dial, sono generalmente celati sotto bende o guanti, come visto durante la guerra a Skypiea. Qualche volta pure i Breath Dial, riempiti di gas nocivi o di odori nauseanti, sono nascosti per bene. Questi Dial servono più che altro per attacchi subdoli perchè il nemico non può immaginarsi la presenza del Dial e in ogni caso non può prevedere cosa il Dial sprigionerà. Comunque esistono alcuni trucchi che possono impedire all'avversario di conoscere esattamente dove la conchiglia sia situata. Essendo piccoli, rari, e con un aspetto non spaventoso, tutti i Dial sono facilmente celabili e le loro abilità assomigliano a quelle dei residenti del Mare Blu; per questo Perona crede che Usop semplicemente sia diventato fortissimo, quando in realtà ha usato un Impact Dial. Prima di scoprire più informazioni sui Dial, anche Sanji, Usop e Rufy non capivano come Satori potesse colpire i nemici così violentemente col palmo della mano. Nonostante ciò ci sono Dial conosciuti che raggiungono una dimensione ancora più piccola di altre conchiglie; questi Dial sono utilizzati come propellente per i veicoli. Tipi di Dial Axe Dial L' è un Dial rarissimo di cui non si sapeva nemmeno l'esistenza fino a quando non fu usato dai guerrieri sacri al servizio di Ener e Yama. Ha il potere di lanciare fendenti utilizzando l'aria contenuta all'interno. Uno scudo non è in grado di proteggere da tali fendenti d'aria. Ball Dial La rilascia uno sbuffo di fumo che prende la forma di una palla sulla quale ci si può sedere o stare in piedi. A quanto pare possono essere riempite di armi, animali e altre cose che rilasciano entrando in contatto con qualcosa. Breath Dial Il produce un soffio di vento; i più grossi possono essere usati per far muovere i veicoli; può anche contenere un qualsiasi gas che può essere usato come combustibile. Eisen Dial L' è un Dial rarissimo contenuto nella spada di Ohm. È in grado di emettere e richiamare le nuvole solide a cui è collegato. Ohm lo usa per allungare e ritirare la "nuvola di ferro" della sua spada, cioè una nuvola solida lavorata in modo tale da essere resistente ed estremamente affilata, come una spada vera. Flame Dial Il è in grado di assorbire e rilasciare fiamme; da non confondere con l'Heat Dial. Flash Dial Il funziona come il Lamp Dial, tuttavia rilascia la luce tutta in un istante provocando un bagliore accecante. Flavor Dial Il può immagazzinare odori e aromi, ma anche altri tipi di gas come quelli infiammabili ed esplosivi. Heat Dial L' genera calore. Viene usato per cucinare e riscaldare la punta delle armi. Impact Dial L' è in grado di assorbire la forza di un colpo o di un impatto e di rilasciare tutta l'energia più tardi in un potentissimo colpo. Usato principalmente per combattere, viene collocato sul palmo della mano e legato ad essa. L'utilizzatore dell'Impact Dial avverte una parte del colpo sprigionato e sente dolore al braccio in base alla propria resistenza. Jet Dial Il aumenta l'accelerazione rilasciando aria tutta d'un colpo e funziona in modo similare al Breath Dial, ma in maniera migliore. Se legato all'avambraccio aumenta la potenza del pugno e i waver equipaggiati con il Jet Dial sono molto più veloci di quelli equipaggiati con il Breath Dial. La creatura che generava questi Dial si estinse centinaia di anni fa e per questo motivo ora sono molto rari da vedere. Normalmente era facile trovarli sull'isola di Bilca. Lamp Dial Il assorbe ed emette luce, per questo motivo è utilizzato come lampada. Milky Dial è in grado di rilasciare una scia di nuvole che può essere poi usata dai waver a forma di pattini o skate per viaggiare. Il Milky Dial non può essere utilizzato nel Mare Blu perché ha bisogno dell'ambiente e della pressione del Mare Bianco per funzionare. Reject Dial Il è estremamente raro, dato che l'animale che li generava è estinto, che opera come l'Impact Dial, ma è dieci volte più potente. La sua potenza è tale che può sferrare dei colpi mortali non solo per l'avversario, ma anche per l'utilizzatore in quanto il rinculo è potentissimo. L' emittente del colpo sente come se tutto il suo corpo venisse sbriciolato. Tone Dial Il è in grado di registrare suoni e riprodurli in seguito. Vision Dial Il ha la capacità di catturare le immagini e svilupparle come foto. Water Dial Il è solamente nominato, è in grado di immagazzinare e rilasciare grandi quantità d'acqua. I Dial posti sulle armi I Dial possono essere applicati sulle armi, rendendole molto più potenti e versatili. Burn Bazooka Il è l'arma di Wiper. È un bazooka nel cui interno è stato inserito un Dial che permette di sparare un colpo molto potente tanto da distruggere un albero all'istante. È un normale bazooka che spara delle palle di cannone. Comunque, quando equipaggiato con un Breath Dial, l'arma è capace di sparare una larga colonna di fiamme bianche-blu generate dall'ignizione del bazooka e dal gas rilasciato dal Dial dentro l'arma. Conis utilizza quest'arma chiamata . Burn Blade La è una semplice impugnatura con un Breath Dial attaccato. Il Dial contiene un gas infiammabile che, una volta preso fuoco, crea una lama di fuoco capace di tagliare in due un albero con molta facilità. L'arma è utilizzata dagli Shandia, specialmente da Aisa e da Kamakiri. La Burn Blade è stata vista sfoderare per la prima volta da Kamakiri, il quale ha tentato di usarla su Ener per ferirlo. Flash Gun La è un'arma da fuoco che produce accecanti flash quando si spara, in questo modo l'avversario non può individuare la pallottola sparata precedentemente con il flash. A causare l'abbagliante flash è il Flash Dial installato nell'arma da fuoco. Braham utilizza due Flash Gun in combattimento. Heat Javelin Lo è una lancia con all'interno un Heat Dial. Il Dial permette alla lancia di scaldarsi tanto da diventare rossa. La lancia è in grado di perforare e bruciare ciò che colpisce in un colpo solo. Shura ne possiede una. Kabuto Il è un'arma simile ad una catapulta con una lunga asta, equipaggiata con cinque corde elastiche, per migliorare la precisione di tiro e la potenza del colpo scagliato, inoltre è equipaggiato con Breath Dial. Il Dial può essere tirati fuori per aumentare notevolmente la potenza del proiettile sparato. Quest'arma è stata inventata da Usop dopo l'avventura a Skypiea ma prima dei fatti accaduti ad Enies Lobby. Perfect Clima-Tact Il è una versione più avanzata del Clima Takt usato da Nami. È un bastone con dei Dial installati nei settori centrali. Ogni sezione può creare delle bolle con differenti proprietà che, combinate assieme, possono creare devastanti attacchi basati sul controllo del tempo atmosferico. L'arma è stata inventata da Usop prima che abbandonasse la Ciurma di Cappello di paglia. Ten-Fold Axe Il è una cintura con dieci Axe Dial sette dei quali rivolti verso l'esterno. Sono dieci Dial capaci di produrre diversi spostamenti d'aria molto talienti tanto che possono tagliare pericolosamente un avversario. È stato utilizzato da Yama. Combinato con la sua gigantesca stazza e il suo peso, Yama poteva rompere le ossa al nemico con il suo corpo e l'aiuto degli Axe Dial, che gli permettevano una spinta molto potente verso l'avversario. Spada di Ohm La spada senza nome usata da Ohm è stata forgiata con il Ferro delle Nuvole, che rende la lama resistente e dura ma allo stesso tempo la rende leggera e maneggevole. Nel pomo dell'arma c'è un Eisen Dial che permette ad Ohm di cambiare la sua arma per attacchi offensivi o difensivi a seconda della situazione della battaglia; con il Dial applicato la spada è diventata un'arma versatile e mortale. La spada, nel suo stato normale, assomiglia ad una katana, con un pomello nell'elsa. L'arma è stata distrutta da Zoro con la tecnica "Le centotto passioni demoniache della fenice". I Dial posti sui mezzi di trasporto Breath Dials and Jet Dials can be installed into vehicles for transportation purposes. Waver A is a small vehicle created in Skypiea, made from a small boat, a set of handle bars connected to a front wheel, and a Breath Dial attached to the rear for propulsion. These are best suited for use by only one or two people. Dial Boat A is a boat that have Dials for propulsion, mainly Breath Dials. They can travel the Milky Road quite easily. Corvetta La is a Dial Boat with two Breath Dials for propulsion. It was a black boat with a bird figurehead. It was given to the Straw Hat Pirates for transportation, but was wrecked in the Upper Yard. Jet Ski are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a pair of ice skates. Their main source of power are usually Breath Dials. These skates are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. Jet Board are a type of Waver used to travel the Sea Clouds on foot. They look like a thin tower shields mixed with snowboards. Their main source of propulsion is likely usually Breath Dials. These wavers are used by members of the Shandian Tribe. Curiosità * Usop ha barattato elastici con Dial, fingendo che siano stati essi l'arma segreta che ha portato alla sconfitta di Ener. Poichè la gomma non esiste a Skypiea, per gli abitanti locali è un materiale sconosciuto. * It is not impossible to get a hold of a Dial without going up to the Sky. The pirati Rumba bought a Tone Dial from a market, which they used to record their final performance for the whale Laboon, in hopes that their crewmate Brook would meet him again. Dial-based equipment, such as Wavers, also occasionally make their way down to the Blue seas. It is also revealed that somehow during the Two Year Timeskip, Tone Dials have become quite popular with recording music, such as was used to sell Brook's music similar to a CD in the real world. * The fact that Dial store energy and release it may be a reference to the sound you hear when you put your ear up to a Seashell. Categoria:Armi Categoria:Terminologia Category:oggetti